Cinta esclava
by Hikari Katsuragi
Summary: [OneShot] Cuan dulce es la venganza, añadida al placer de poder joderte la vida... Sirius


**Notas de la Autora- ¡Holaaa! Bueno, aquí está mi primer One-Shot, lo cierto también es que es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y no se que tal me habrá quedado.**

**Este fic esta presentado al concurso de verano de la comunidad Story Weavers junto con Potter&Cia, en honor al mes Siriusiano. Así que bueno, espero que haya mucha suerte para todos los participantes, que según se, ya hay bastantes.**

**Bueno, dedico este fic a todos los del RPG Living with the Marauders; a mi amiga Sika, como no, que fue una de las que me obligó a participar, y mi mejor amiga; a Verita, mi mamy del alma, que siempre me ayuda en todo (¡gracias guapa¡Tqm!); y como no, a Nury (que no se piensen que es para hacer la pelota a un miembro del jurado¡porque no es por eso!), que me apoya mucho ¡y a la que la quiero un montón, como a las otras dos.**

**Aviso: el parrafo que hay en cursiva, es un recuerdo. Quería ponerlo en presente así que lo he hecho de ésta manera. Es como un Flash Back.  
**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo con el fic. ¡Dejad reviews! Ya sean críticas o ensaladas por lo mal que está. ¡Bexitooos!**

**_. : CINTA ESCLAVA : ._**

No puedo creerlo.

Yo, Sirius Black, bautizado por mi club de fans como "El Rey de las Nenas", no puedo entenderlo. ¡Simplemente no puedo! Es indignante. Por culpa de esa maldita zorra... ¡.¡Es increíble!.!

Ahora estoy aquí, en la puerta del Gran Comedor, dando paseitos de un lado para otro, hablando conmigo mismo como un idiota y pensando en si debería entrar o no al salón. La gente pasa por mi lado, unos se me quedan mirando en plan "¿Qué hace este?", payasos¿qué les importa?. Otros, como las chicas de mi club de fans, se paran a una prudente distancia para poder apreciarme mientras yo me hago el interesante. ¡Vaya! Cada vez hay más... crecen como setas. Oh... y cada vez se acercan más... no me gusta... se me quedan mirando como si fuera una obra de arte... ¡Que lo soy! Pero eso no quita que empiece a cansarme... Eh... creo que mejor entro al comedor, no soporto ese pestañeo incesante más de cinco minutos seguidos.

Bien. Ya lo he hecho. Ya estoy dentro, pero ahora me arrepiento. ¿Cómo puede ser?. A mi nada me da miedo. ¿Miedo?. ¿Cómo que miedo?. ¡.¡Sirius Black no tiene miedo de nada!.!. Y lo demuestro: voy con la cabeza bien alta hasta mi mesa, Gryffindor por supuesto, para el que no lo sepa, y me doy cuenta de que esta llena. Mierda.

En fin... que remedio, busco un lugar a lo largo de la mesa, supongo que alguna alma cándida y bondadosa dejará a este Dios un hueco para sentarse, nadie se resiste a mi sonrisa... o sí. Joder… todos a su puta bola, no se enteran de que YO paso por su lado. Ignorantes, llevo más de media mesa y no hay un puto asiento libre... si es que eso me pasa por estarme tres cuartos de hora fuera decidiéndome si entrar o no, y aguantando los pestañeos de harén... que no es un harén pero bueno, sonaba bien. Si total¡no pasa nada! Nadie me va a comer¿o sí? Uh... mejor no pienso en eso.

Llego hasta el final de la mesa y allí es cuando veo a mis chicos. ¡Sí! Hablo de James y Remus. A Peter creo que... mejor no lo llamo chico porque es más bien la mascota del trío. En fin, ratas a parte, veo que están muy bien acompañados: James con una rubia muy mona, bah... a esa ya le he dado un repaso y no vale tanto la pena; y Remus... ¡Ey!. ¡Me la estaba camelando yo! Traidor... en fin, tampoco hay sitio. Miro alrededor mientras camino un poco más adelante, creo que a este paso le pido a Dumbledore que me deje un sitio en la mesa de profesores. ¡Ah, no! Hay uno... vaya, en la punta. Como no, a aguantar las miradas asesinas de McGonnagall. Si esa me tiene manía por muy bueno que sea en Transformaciones, pero mejor me siento a comer porque me rugen las tripas.

¡Mierda!. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? Ahora tengo que sentarme al lado de... la pelirroja del demonio. ¡Ah sí! Porque eso es lo que es. ¡Un demonio encarnado en el cuerpo de una adolescente! Que por cierto, esta tremenda y tiene un culo que... ¡No! A ver Sirius, céntrate.

Lily Evans, el gran problema. Merlín ¿tú me odias, verdad?. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? Si es que lo sabía. Sabía que hoy no me tendría que haber levantado. Pero claro... maldito Moony y su jarra de agua, se las verá conmigo. En fin, a resignarse si quiero comer algo, aunque, aún estoy a tiempo de irme a las cocinas... Sí, creo que me voy cuanto antes sin que ella se de cuenta, si no pensará que estoy huyendo. ¡Y que conste que no huyo de ella! Solo es que no quiero romper su delicado cuello antes de que Prongs la pruebe. Pura solidaridad de hermanos nada más.

Mejor no me entretengo y me largo de allí lo más rápido posible. Sí, será lo mejor. Me paro en seco y doy media vuelta bruscamente... ¿Tantas ganas tengo de largarme? Parece que mis piernas funcionan con otro cerebro, porque el mío no está nervioso. No. Vamos Sirius, camina más despacio, así, con elegancia.

- ¡Sirius!

Oh no... Oh no... Y me habla con ese tonito repelente que sabe que me saca de quicio. ¡Me ha visto!. ¿Cómo puede ser?. De todo el Gran Comedor me tiene que ver a mí. Si es que sabía yo que no podía pasar desapercibido. Bien, ahora tengo que pensar fríamente... ¿Qué hago? A ver¿me giro sonriendo y le guiño un ojo como si nada? O... ¿camino hasta ella, me siento a su lado como si nada? Mmmm... Creo que me decanto por la primera. Me giro y la veo a ella... ¡Joder! No esperaba esa expresión de suficiencia... ¡Un momento!. ¡Esa sonrisa es mía! Maldita plagiadora... en fin, Plan A fallido, probemos el B. Voy, ella me sigue con la mirada... joder¿tan bueno estoy? Si es que me violaría a mi mismo. Bueno... me siento y me pongo a comer tranquilamente.

Vaya, parece que se a quedado embobada con mi perfecto rostro, no es de extrañar. Un momento, me está mirando con suficiencia, no me gusta¿qué estará tramando? Nada bueno seguro.

- ¿Qué quieres Evans?- vaya... la voz no me a temblado. Ni tendría por que hacerlo, es que me he levantado con algo de dolor de garganta, cof... cof...

- ¿Yo?- vale, quiere algo, ese "Yo" ha sido demasiado... vocalizado-. Nada¿por qué lo preguntas?

Confirmado, esta tía se cree que yo me drogo o algo, porque está claro que me va a intentar sacar tajada de algo, y creo saber qué. Bueno, preguntaré igualmente. Con lo bien que se me da hacerme el tonto inocente...

- Por nada, solo es que llevas mirándome con una cara (que por cierto quiero los derechos de autor), desde que me has visto. Entonces yo me pregunto... ¿qué mierdas querrá de mi, otra vez, esta maldita zorra?- uy... creo que he sido demasiado brusco al final. ¡Bah! Que coño... ¡Que le den! Ella ya me ha fastidiado lo que resta de año... no le pasará nada si la insulto, tengo todo el derecho.

Lo cierto es que me estoy quedando flipao... no solo no ha puesto su mueca de "no-me-llames-zorra-si-no-quieres-quedarte-sin-dientes" sino que encima sonríe más... Uh, empieza a dar miedo, me mira de forma que parece que me vaya a proponer alguna obscenidad... Aunque claro, no le haría ascos a un cuerpo como este que se me ofrece voluntariamente... ¡Joder! Ya me esta dominando...

¿Pero qué coño...?. ¿Qué pretende ahora? Se está acercando a mi con esa sonrisa... Uuuhh... espero que James no esté mirando, porque si no creo que Dumbledore tendría que construir un cementerio aquí en Hogwarts. Sí, sí, aquí. Prefiero estar junto al calamar gigante que en manos de la arpía de mi madre... al menos la compañía sería más agradable... ¡.¡Pero qué estoy pensando!.! Cavando mi propia tumba... ¡.¡Que demonios!.! Esto es lo que la maldita pelirroja esta me hace pensar. Y por cierto... ahora esta mucho mas cerca... ¿Querrá besarme? Me extrañaría después de lo que hizo anoche pero... tampoco le haría ascos.

- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?- vaya... solo quería susurrar al oído. Y joder, si no hubiera sido por lo que ha dicho, el tonito me hubiera puesto cachondo... porque la tía esta se las trae... ¡Joder, si se las trae! Es una fiera... hay que tenerla vigilada constantemente. Lo cierto es que Lily me recuerda a una versión de Remus cuando esta en fase de luna llena... una autentica loba-. Toma... te toca llevarme esto. Historia de la magia, ya sabes. ¡Nos vemos allí!-. Ese tono cantarín repelente que no aguanto. Pero retorcida que llega a ser la mujer esta. Sin esperar otra cosa, ya se había apartado de mí y me había dado su mochila, cargada a más no poder de libros creo yo, por como ha sonado encima de la mesa, y se va balanceando sus caderas de manera sensual... Wow... por lo que veo no soy el único que me he dado cuenta de como está de buena la tía esta, porque hasta los de la mesa de al lado se han asomado, hipnotizados, a ver el balanceo...

Buaaa... al final no he podido desayunar... ni podré si quiero llegar a la hora a clase. Sin poder hacer otra cosa, me levanto cargando mi mochila y cogiendo la de la "Prefecta Perfecta" ¡.¡Joder!.!. ¿Qué coño lleva en la mochila?. ¿Libros o una colección de fósiles? No se como puede cargar con esto cada día, se tiene que dejar la espalda en el intento.

Bueno... ya estoy fuera del Gran Comedor. Ahora solo tengo que subir tres pisos para poder llegar a la puñetera clase, cargado con lo que parece el cadáver descuartizado de algún alumno mal-afortunado. Espero que esta noche no tenga tortícolis, porque si no... Empiezo a caminar cuando otra voz me barra el paso.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya...- Joder... ¿es que todo me tiene que ocurrir a mi? Está claro que Merlín me odia. ¿Cómo si no explico yo que me ocurra esto aún recién empezado el día? Me giro para mirar a mi interlocutora. Lo que me temía. La muy hija de puta me observa divertida... si no fuera tan cargado ya habría sacado la varita-. ¿Haciendo de esclavo, primito?

¿He dicho alguna vez que odio a mi familia?. ¿No? Pues bien, ahora ya lo he hecho.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Bellatrix?- vaya... la muy zorra levanta la ceja como si se sorprendiera de que le dijera eso. ¿Qué se piensa que soy?. ¿Adivino?. ¡.¡Si no tengo ojo interior!.! Por mucho que la profesora diga que sí...

- Joder primito¿tan rápido te olvidas de todo?- ahora pregunta en un tono de voz inocente... pero que bien que finge la jodida-. Jo... con lo bien que me lo pasé anoche... ¿tan mala soy que no te acuerdas?

La madre que la parió. ¿Cómo puede ser tan condenadamente buena actuando? Sabe que me acuerdo, sabe que lo hizo bien... ¡Pero joder!. ¡Es que no sabía que era ella! Si lo llego a saber... no le dejo que me toque uno de mis preciosos pelos. Acabaré más contaminado de sangre Black de lo que estoy.

No se como será mi expresión ahora mismo, pero por la cara de superioridad que esta poniendo Bellatrix, diría que parece que no estoy sonriendo precisamente. ¡Y con motivos! No tengo nada por que sonreír. Ayer me dejaron por los suelos, y ahora he cambiado mi lista de las tías más zorras de Hogwarts: la primera es Bellatrix, esa no se mueve de ahí ni aunque se ponga a dibujar florecillas en uno de los muros del colegio. Lo cierto, es que eso me daría más miedo porque o está tramando algo, o está poseída por el fantasma de Myrtle _la Llorona_.

La segunda... antes tenía a Narcissa, porque detrás de esa cara angelical, hay toda una fiera. La muy puta es lista, muy lista, y todo lo que hace, lo hace con sutileza. ¡Joder con la puta sutileza!. ¡Si es que ni me entero de que es ella! Pero bueno, como Cissy lleva unos días calmadita, ella ha pasado a tercera posición y en la segunda ahora tenemos a... ejem… redoble de tambores por favor... un poco más fuerte, ahora. Bien, en la segunda posición, ascendida de no se donde porque pasaba completamente de ella¡Lily Evans! El demonio en persona.

Bueno, después de este lapsus mental, mejor vuelvo a la vida real, por mucho que me pese en este momento, porque mi primita querida del alma, con perdón de Andrómeda, esa chica si que vale... Bueno, decía que mi primita querida del alma, nótese el sarcasmo en el trozo "querida del alma", me esta haciendo señas para que me acerque... ¿Qué coño?. ¿Y por qué no lo hace ella? Mierda... sabe que me tiene cogido por los huevos... y todo por culpa de esa estúpida broma... ¡Lo mejor de todo es que la broma se la hice a Evans!

Sí, sí... una broma, y es que no pude resistirme... yo había salido de clase antes porque no tenía ganas de seguir escuchando cosas sobre la guerra de magos contra vampiros... ¿o eran licántropos?. ¡Bah! No me gusta Historia de la Magia y ya. Pues bien, andaba yo vagando por los pasillos, cuando vi a mi querida pelirroja, sarcasmo de nuevo en "mi querida", entrar al baño de prefectos. Claro, como una persona normalmente haría, me pregunté qué cojones hacía ella fuera de clase, porque no coger apuntes, para ella es un delito. Así que la seguí. Sabía la contraseña del baño, Remus es un cielo, porque siempre me las da y me llevo allí a mis ligues. ¡Merlín!. ¡Con la piscina que tiene! Pero bueno, eso no viene al caso. Me metí silenciosamente en el baño de prefectos y allí la vi apoyando la frente en un espejo enfrente del lavabo. ¿Que qué mierdas hacía? Ni idea, y dudo que lo sepa algún día, pero bueno.

En ese momento me entraron ganas de hacerle una broma a alguien... sí, sí, en aquel momento. Es que a mi lo de hacer bromas es como las ganas de mear, es algo que no puedo aguantar y cuando me vienen ganas tengo que hacer algo. Y como Snivellus no estaba por ahí pues me tuve que conformar con la pelirroja. La broma no era mucho en un principio; tan solo que cuando abriera el grifo del agua, saliera de forma que quedara ella toda mojada, solo eso, pero... es que no se como pasó todo porque al quedar ella mojada, se dio la vuelta y me vio. Como no, yo saqué la varita después de que ella intentara matarme, y me defendí, como todo mago haría. Joder, estuvimos un buen rato, y yo salí por patas por detrás de un tapiz cuando oí pasos. Claro... Evans no se habría dado cuenta de que yo me había largado, porque me escondía detrás de un muro, porque la pillaron.

Desde entonces me la tiene jurada, o me la tenía. Se ve que le quitaron la placa de prefecta durante una semana¿o era un mes? Bueno, el caso es que se la quitaron temporalmente, y me echa las culpas. ¿Por qué me las echara? No es mi problema si no se dio cuenta de que me había largado, es lo normal ¿no? Si te están lanzando hechizos, y encima la mejor de la clase de Encantamientos, no vas a huir por patas después de un rato. ¡Eh! Que no digo que yo sea peor que ella en clase. ¡Ni mucho menos! Pero, es que si hubiera luchado en serio, la habría dejado K.O. y James me habría matado. Como no quiero librar al mundo de mi persona tan pronto, mejor me largaba y listos.

Ahora... ¿Qué tienen que ver Lily Evans con mi querida y adorada prima? Pues que la muy zorra, que se quiso vengar de mi, pactó con el diablo. Otro diablo encarnado en Bellatrix. ¿Dónde se ha visto dos demonios haciendo planes? Sí, sí, en pequílucas de esas, o como se llame. Pero en fin, que son una Slytherin y una Gryffindor, serpiente y león¡una sangre limpia con una hija de muggles!

Eso si que impacta. Mi prima, lo mas puro del mundo dentro de la familia Black (según dice mi tía aunque mejor no creérsela), haciendo tratos con una "asquerosa Gryffindor sangre-sucia". ¿A que suena cómico? Eso se lo cuento a James y seguro que se ríe en mi geta y me dice que no tenga tantos sueños eróticos, como si lo viera venir.

El caso es que Lily habló con Bellatrix y así se vengó de mí. A través de mi prima.

¿Cómo no pude pensar que una mente retorcida como la de Lily no querría vengarse de mí? Bueno... es que hasta que no lo hizo no me di cuenta de que tenía una mente retorcida... si no habría tomado precauciones. Uh... eso ha sonado como si hubiera echado un polvo con ella y la hubiera dejado preñada...

Y ahora... ahora estoy a la merced de la sádica de mi prima. ¡Maldita pelirroja!. ¡Me tiene cogido pero bien! De toda la gente a la que he hecho putadas, tengo claro que a ella no le vuelvo a hacer ninguna en mi vida. Paso de que se vengue de esta manera...

Sigo viendo como Bellatrix espera a que me acerque. Tiene una postura puesta que no pega para nada con ella: de brazos cruzados, apoyando todo su cuerpo en una pierna y tamborileando con el pié de la otra en el suelo, y para rematar ¡se está mirando las uñas como si no se hubiera hecho la manicura en dos días!. ¿A que esa postura es de lo mas pija?. ¿A que sí? Entonces... ¿Por qué cojones tiene la Bellatrix?. ¿Ahora se ha vuelto fashion?. ¿Pero la Glamourosa no era Narcissa? A ver si es que se han cambiado el cuerpo... ¿maldición, hechizo fallido?. ¡Poción Multijugos!

- ¡Me cago en la puta!. ¡Qué vengas!- eh... ¿habré sacado conjeturas antes de tiempo? Porque la tía esta cambia más de humor... ¿estará con la regla? Bueno, que más da... hormonas alteradas y punto.

Uh, me está mirando mal. Me está mirando muy mal. Creo que mejor me acerco, no creo que me coma un trozo... ¿o sí? Porque está visto que vuelvo loco hasta a la más fiera de mis primas. ¡Si es que soy un As! Bueno, bueno... ya me acerco que si no es capaz de enviarme rayos por los ojos a éste paso.

Ya estoy enfrente de ella. A un poco más de un metro, porque me da miedo. ¡Oh, sí! Bellatrix si que me da miedo, pero solo ahora porque me tiene a su merced, que si no...

¿Pero que hace? La muy zorra me sonríe con ¿dulzura? Yo lo flipo. Un momento... ¿Qué tengo detrás de mí? Lo digo porque ahora está mirando a algo o alguien por detrás de mi espalda con mucho interés. Mmm... Seguro que ha salido del comedor Malfoy... siempre he pensado que Bella tiene más interés en él que Narcissa. Bueno, paso de girarme para ver a tal Sly prepotente.

- ¡Vaya!. ¿Qué harán estos dos Blacks juntos?- tenía que ser ella¿no? Tenía que serlo para acabar de fastidiarme. Pues prefiero a Malfoy antes que a Evans.

Viene con una sonrisa que no me gusta nada de nada... y... con algo negro en la mano. Es como una caja de color negro... ¿Qué será? Me tiene intrigado... Se acerca hacia Bellatrix, y de mí pasa. ¿Cómo se atreve?. ¡Encima le estoy aguantando la mochila a peso muerto! Un momento, soy mago¿por qué no la levito? Bah... luego lo hago. Ahora soltaré la cartera y dejaré que caiga en el suelo.

- ¡Eh!. ¡Vigila más con eso!- ¿Ves? si es que sabía que se enfadaría. Me encanta cuando se enrabian las chicas, se ponen más guapas. Sonrío para mi mismo con satisfacción¡y ella vuelve a pasar de mí!. ¿Qué será eso tan importante para que le preste más atención a la zorra de Bellatrix en vez de a mí? Ah... claro, si son las dos igual de zorras, y supongo que entre hembras se entienden. Bien, se pone a la par con mi prima, odio ese lazo de sangre, lo odio.

- Aquí está lo prometido- ¿Ah?. ¿Pero qué...?. ¿Cómo que aquí está lo prometido? Evans le tiende esa caja negra y Bellatrix la coge con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Uh, me da que estoy implicado en esto. Estas dos no hacen tratos si no es que hay un motivo de por medio. ¿Y que otro motivo puede ser que la venganza por parte Gry y la satisfacción por parte Sly? Las miro interrogante, y las dos me devuelven la mirada con superioridad. Zorras...

- ¿Estás segura de que funciona?- ¿Qué funciona qué?. ¿Hablan de la cajita esa? Ahora Lily la vuelve a coger, la abre y saca algo de dentro. ¡Un momento!. ¡Yo eso lo he visto en algún lado! Se llama "cita de fideo" ¿Fideo? Eso no, es comida. Entonces... viceo... ¡Bah! Que más da.

- Claro que funciona. Está hechizada. Solo con que le pongas un conjuro de proyección para verla, y listos- vaya... pues si que era eso que yo decía. Se la devuelve la Bellatrix. Creo que, que tenga mi prima esa cosa no es un buen augurio¿no? Estoy por preguntar... ¿lo hago?

- Eh... ¿qué mierdas hay en esa... finta?- creo que lo he dicho bien... si es que soy un as para los nombres muggles.

- Es cinta- claro... lo que yo decía. La pelirroja ahora me mira mal. ¿Ah?. ¿Cómo puede cambiar de expresión tan rápido? Ahora sonríe perversa... Uh... definitivamente, me está empezando a dar mal royo-. Lo que hay en ella, es lo que hará que yo me haya vengado por completo- ¿Ein?. ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? A esta tía no se le entiende... creo que debería dejar de leer tanto y salir más. Vale... ahora vuelve a pasar de mí para hablar con Bella. ¿Qué de interesante puede tener esa arpía?-. Aquí acaba nuestro trato. Lo dejo a tu merced. No tengas piedad con él.

¿.¿.¿.¿Aaaahhhh?.?.?.?. ¿Cómo que no tenga piedad conmigo?. ¿Qué coño ha querido decir?. ¡Pero explícate! Uuuhhh... la sonrisa sádica de mi prima no es muy alentadora que digamos. La pelirroja le tiende la mano... ¿qué hará Bellatrix? Por favor... que se la estruje...

-Claro. Creo que Sirius y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho- me está mirando... y me da miedo... sí, sí, me da miedo porque esta tía puede ser realmente peligrosa. ¿Ah?. ¡Le ha dado la mano!-. Je. Para ser una sangre-sucia, tienes buenas ideas. No ha estado mal.

Vaya... mirada intensa que se envían. ¿Porqué no se lían ellas y a mi me olvidan? Las tías son raras. Yo las venganzas las aclaro a duelos o a puñetazos (menos si son en grupo, que hacemos unas cuantas bromas), que es más masculino. No, las tías tienen que romperse los sesos y quedarse sin neuronas pensando y maquinando un plan, y que luego funcione claro.

Arg... por fin se largan. Mierda, no. Se larga solo la pelirroja, Bellatrix se queda. ¿He dicho nunca que ODIO que me mire de esa manera? Parece que me vaya a violar, que si fuera otra chica me dejaba, pero con ella no. ¡A parte que es mi prima! Urh... que repelús.

Merlín. ¿Cómo he acabado yo en esta situación? Después de la bromita a Lily, pasaron dos días y pensé que ya se había olvidado, pero me cogió completamente desprevenido. ¡Con lo bien que estaba yo, soñando con Charlie! Sí, sí, Charlie, el perro de "Todos los perros van al cielo". Es la única pequíluca que he visto... ¡Y me encanta! Pero bueno... la cosa es que estaba soñando yo tan feliz, cuando oí un golpe y pasos caminar... tacones.

_¿Eh?. ¿Qué ha sido eso? Me pareció que alguien daba un portazo... ¿Habrá sido James? Será mejor que me levante. Un momento... no veo nada. Y no encuentro mi varita. ¡Joder!_

_-¿James¿Eres tú?- no... Creo que no es él. Puedo oír unas risitas ¿de mujer?. ¡Jodeeeeer...!. ¿Otra de mis admiradoras? Si es que no se cansan de ver mi escultural cuerpo cuando duermo, dado que lo hago con boxers. _

_Puedo oír el ruido de una mujer. Sí. Lo que diferencia a una mujer de otra es el sonido de un tacón al caminar. Puede ser sutil, firme o sensual. Es como diferenciarlas por el perfume, porque cada una tiene su aroma propio._

_Agudizo el oído, y me estoy dando cuenta de que no hay una mujer ¡sino dos! Wow... esto me está empezando a gustar. ¿Les digo algo? Nah, mejor juego un poquito con ellas._

_Me levanto de la cama y empiezo a caminar a tientas. Espero no chocar con nada, creo que me puedo quedar sin pie como me tropiece con el baúl de Remus. Entonces, noto como unas manos se posan en mi pecho. Unas manos frías, que me están haciendo estremecer. ¡Wuf! Esas misteriosas manos están empezando a excitarme con el jueguecito que se traen¿por qué no se agarra de una vez al cuello para que pueda besarla en condiciones? Si seguro que lo está deseando..._

_Vaya... si antes lo pienso, antes lo hace. Está empezando a acariciarme el pelo de la nuca. Ostia, que bien que lo hace la jodida. Mejor que la arrime un poco más para que pueda hacerlo mejor. A ver... Ahí estás. ¡Wow! Que cinturita. Me encanta. Ahora satisfaré su deseo, y la besaré antes de que se derrita de las ganas. Lo hago por ella, que conste, a mi me da igual. Pero ya que está aquí... no le voy a hacer ascos¿no? Bien, me inclino un poco, pero noto como ella posa un dedo en mis labios. ¿A qué cojones quiere que espere?_

_¿Ah?. ¡Joder! Que susto. Algo se ha deslizado detrás de mí, he notado un roce de ropa. ¿Qué será...?. ¡Coño!. ¿Qué es esto? Me... ¡Me están vendando los ojos!. ¿Qué tan horribles pueden ser para que querrán que no las vea? O... ¿Es que quieren jugar? Por mi guay, me gusta este juego. Llevo la mano al pañuelo y, al intentar subirlo un poco me doy cuenta de que no puedo quitarlo. ¡Está hechizado! Si es que estas niñas de hoy en día, piensan en todo._

_Wo... ¿Qué es eso?. ¿.¿La lengua?.?. ¡Oh, Dios! Una me está besando la espalda, y otra me está pasando la lengua por los labios... ¿Ah sí? Pues yo no me voy a quedar corto. Ahora sí, la beso. ¡Joder, que fiera! Vaya beso ardiente. ¿Una chica es capaz de hacer eso? Creía que solo yo sabía, pero está visto que no. ¡Eh, pero que haces!. ¡.¡No te vayas!.!_

_Vaya mierda. Las dos se han separado de golpe. Oigo ruidos... ¿Qué harán? Me tienen intrigado con tanto secretismo. Mmm... Puedo oler a tabaco. ¿Están fumando? Me parece genial. Otra cosa que me gusta de una mujer, es verla fumar. Pero¡cojones, que no puedo verlas! Un momento... vale. Una se acerca, puedo oír los tacones enfrente de mí. ¡Ah!_

_Coño... que susto me ha dado. Una mano me ha dado un empujón. Pero esta vez ha sido una cálida. Estaba en verdad caliente. Bueno, ahora ya estoy donde me querían, tumbado en la cama. ¿Qué harán...?. ¡Wow! Noto a una... se ha montado a horcajadas encima de mí y me está empezando a acariciar el pecho. Sus manos son calientes, entonces, es la misma que me ha empujado. A ver que tal se le da a esta..._

_Pues creo que nada mal. Aunque aún no la he besado, se está luciendo con las caricias que me hace. Debe de tener las uñas largas, porque me están dando hasta escalofríos. Me gusta el contraste del frío con el calor que desprende de ella. Bien, creo que voy a entrar en acción, y empezaré por sus piernas. Alzo las manos y las poso en sus piernas, así muy sutilmente. Mmm... Tiene la piel suave, me gusta. Pero no me voy a quedar quieto, voy subiendo..._

_Wow, otra que tiene una cinturita. ¿Dónde se habían escondido hasta ahora? Con lo que me gustan las cinturas estrechas, se las puede agarrar mejor. Creo... que voy a atraerla hacia mí, a ver si se deja. Joder... pos parece que sí. Y ella ahora tiene las manos a ambos lados de mi cuello. Je... me hace cosquillas con el pelo, eso es que lo tiene largo. Sirius, nota mental para reconocerlas: pelo largo, cintura estrecha, piel suave. Sí, creo que con eso bastará, aunque... añadiré el como besa, estoy a punto de catarla._

_Me encanta. Es, no se, diferente a la otra. Más sensual. Lo que hace es jugar con mi labio. Y yo me dejo, claro. Pero me deleita con besos cortos antes de profundizar. Joder... y ahora empieza a lamerme los labios. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que me está torturando?_

_Vaya, ahora sí parece que se ha dado cuenta, porque mete su lengua en mi boca para jugar con la mía. Jodida, que bien besa. Lo hace lento, pero de una manera que me extasía. Sigo pensando... ¿dónde se habían metido estas dos? Ahora que pienso¿y la otra?_

_Joder, si es que al final si que tendré ojo interior. A sido pensarlo, y notar las manos frías subir por mis piernas. La otra se aparta de encima... ¡No! Ah... pero sigue besándome. Excelente. Sigo notando las manos frías, y se a donde se dirigen. Sonrío para mí, mientras las noto jugar con los boxer. ¡Joder, que no soy de piedra!. ¿Es que no sabe que eso hace que me excite antes? Anda, parece que sí lo sabe, porque mete las manos dentro y..._

_¡__Oh… Esto es vida! Pero... la otra se ha ido. ¿Dónde está? Bueno, es igual, de momento tengo suficiente. ¡Joder!. ¿Cómo hace eso?. ¡Pero quita la ropa ya!. ¿O voy a tener que hacerlo yo? Ah, no, ya lo quita. Se ha puesto a horcajadas encima de mí. ¡Coño!. ¡Está helada!. ¿Es que no se pone ropa en invierno? Bueno, no hay problema, ya me encargaré yo de calentarla. Sonrío de mi propia ocurrencia, si es que tengo unas ideas..._

_Joder... joder, joder¡JODER! Ostia... pero qué tiene esta mujer¿una aspiradora en vez de boca?. ¡Si parece que no ha comido en su vida! Mmm... De verdad, el jueguecito va a resultar MUY placentero, porque qué bien se maneja la muy zorra¡si casi no puedo reprimir los gemidos!_

_Sí, sí, porque yo cuando echo un polvo, no gimo, hago gemir. Es uno de mis tantos lemas a la hora de de "ir a la cama". Y joder si hace efecto¡las tías no pueden parar ni un segundo! Si es que soy un Dios del Sexo, por mucho que digan de los Sly. ¡Si es que no hay nadie que me supere!_

_¡Coño! Pero... ¿cómo hace eso con la lengua? Le tendré que preguntar para que mis otros ligues se apliquen el cuento. ¡Noooooo!. ¡No pares por favoooor! Ah... si es para hacer eso, no me importa... Pero no te quedes quieta¡sigue ascendiendo! Bien, así me gusta. Creo que esta tía logra leerme la mente._

_¡Oh por fin! Por fin me deleito con sus labios. Completamente fríos, pero realmente fogosos y excitantes. Con ese ligero sabor a cigarrillo... Me encanta que me bese de esa manera, nunca antes lo había hecho con otra chica¿lo había dicho antes? Es que es flipante lo que puede llegar a hacer con la lengua._

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. Aquí tengo que hacer algo. Ella me mete mano¿y yo no puedo? Tsk, tsk, tsk... yo no me voy a quedar corto, así que poso mis manos descaradamente en sus muslos. Mmm, a ver si se acerca un poquito... ¡Joder! Lo que yo decía, esta tía debe de saber Legeremancia o algo por el estilo, porque hace todo lo que yo deseo. Ahora está a horcajadas en mi cintura y yo puedo manosearla a gusto. A ver, si subo un poco más las manos... ¡Vaya! Pero... ¡si está en bolas! Si que estaba preparada la muy zorra. Bueno, pues ahora me aprovecho y la toqueteo como me venga en gana._

_¡Ey, fiera!. ¿Ya quieres pasar a la acción? Pensaba que querías jugar un rato más, por ser tú aguantaría (es que soy de esos que les gusta ir al grano), pero si es lo que quieres, te lo concederé. ¡Wow! Lo juro, esta mujer es una completa tigresa. Va a lo que va. Un momento¿de que me suena eso?. ¡Si es lo que hago yo! Mmm... Bueno, que más da._

_Joder¿cómo hará eso con las caderas? Me recuerda a lo que hace con la lengua... ¡La tía no se está quieta! Ostia, yo quería controlar al menos un poquito. A ver si me lee la mente esta vez. Concentrando pensamientos: "Eh zorrona, a ver si puedes dejarme a mi un poquito..." Bien, mensaje enviado, ahora a ver si reacciona._

_Eh... mmm... po va a ser que no. Será que no lee la mente. O eso o le gusta hacerme sufrir. ¿Qué coño...?. ¡.¡Se está riendo!.!. Mmm... ¿Por qué esa risita sarcástica me ha sonado a que se estaba burlando de mí? A parte, me resulta muy familiar... Bueno, mejor sigo a lo mío._

_Mmm... ¡Joder! Si me está haciendo gemir. ¡Gemir YO! Estará contenta... ¡Eh! Ahora que lo pienso, y me doy cuenta¡.¡ella no lo hace!.!. ¡.¡Ni un maldito ruido!.!. ¿Cómo puede...?. ¿Ah? Pero... ¿a dónde va?. ¡.¡Si aún no hemos acabado!.! Maldita perra... ¡Y me deja aquí, a medias, y con un empalme que ya quisieran el resto de tíos! Joder... ahora vayamos a saber cuanto tardaré en quitármelo de encima._

_Me medio incorporo, vamos, que me siento en la cama, intentando oírlas, pero nada, ni un solo ruidito que pueda delatarlas. Pero vuelvo a oler a tabaco, así que siguen ahí. Ah, cierto, que había otra. Como ya no a aparecido más, me había hasta olvidado. En fin... ¿Ah?. ¡Ostia!. ¡Se me ha aflojado el nudo de la venda!. ¿Me la quito? Sí... a ver quienes eran estas dos fieras._

_- ... (Aclaración: Sirius está sin habla)_

_... (Aclaración 2: Su mente más de lo mismo)_

_- La cara de flipe que tienes ahora mismo, es un poema. ¡Oh! La guardaré toda mi vida en la retina- Jaja... no, no puede ser. ¿Bellatrix?. ¿.¡Qué cojones hace ella aquí!.?. ¿Eso que tiene en la mano es un cigarrillo? No... ¡Es imposible!_

_- Vaya... ¿sorprendido?- pero... ¡Si esa es Evans! Qué hacen mi prima y Evans en la misma habitación, respirando el mismo aire y... ¿.¡compartiendo el cigarro!.?. ¡.¡.¡Pero qué es esto!.!.!_

_- Pero… ¿cómo...?. ¿Qué...?. ¿Por qué...?- ¡Joder!. ¡.¡Estoy balbuceando!.!. ¡YO! Y sin darme cuenta me he puesto de pie. Las miro incrédulo. ¡Es que es increíble!_

_- Mmm... Me encanta un hombre tartamudeando, desnudo, delante de dos chicas. Es tan...- ¿Ah? A mi prima le pasa algo en la cabeza, creo que debería hacérsela revisar._

_- Conmovedor...- y ahora la otra, se sigue el juego, acabándole la frase. Genial._

_- Patético...- vaya, parece que en algo no están de acuerdo._

_- Cierto, esa es la palabra- eeeh... retiro lo dicho._

_Joder... aún no puedo creérmelo. ¿Bellatrix... y Lily?. ¿.¿Desde cuando mi prima hace algo con una Gryffindor?.?. ¡.¡Además hija de muggles!.!_

_- Tsk, tsk, tsk... te equivocas. Para joder a un traidor a la sangre, soy capaz de pactar con el mismísimo diablo... creo que deberías saberlo- ¿.¡Pero que me estás contando!.?_

_- Pero... ¿cómo cojones has sabido...?_

_- Ahh... Es tan fácil leer tu mente cuando estás excitado, primito- ¿.¿Qué?.?. ¿Pero qué dice esta? Yo no estoy... ¡Coño!. ¡.¡Sí qué estoy!.! Me tapo rápidamente... ¿habrán visto algo?_

_¡.¡Y ahora se ríen de mí!.!. ¿Pero quiénes se han creído que son?_

_- ¿.¿.¿A qué mierdas a venido esto?.?.?- mi voz a sonado firme y cabreada, bien. Justo como la quería._

_- ¿A qué a venido?- maldita pelirroja... no te acerques a mí-. Pues muy sencillo. Cuan dulce es la venganza añadida al placer de poder joderte la vida... como me la has jodido a mí._

_Eh... no puede ser. ¿En serio me ha...?. ¡.¡Se ha vengado de mí por culpa de esa maldita broma!.! Bueno... le han quitado la placa de prefecta¡pero es solo temporal! Además¿qué tiene que ver Bellatrix en esto?_

_- Jajajaja... que ingenuo que eres, Siri- odio que me hable en ese tono, como si fuera un niño pequeño, y ODIO aún más que me llame Siri-. ¿Qué no entiendes lo que puedo sacar yo de todo esto?. ¡Joderte a ti! Sabes lo que me encanta joderte... ¿por qué no hacerlo... y sacar un beneficio propio?_

_- ¿Eh?. ¿Beneficio?. ¿Cual beneficio?- joder... a estas tías de hoy en día no hay quien las entienda._

_¡Me cago en la puta!. ¿Y por qué se ríen ahora? Odio esa risita cómplice. Me da la sensación de que traman algo. ¿Qué coño deben de tener en mente ahora? Nada bueno seguro._

_- Ay, primito... claro que tramamos algo. ¡Es más que evidente! Creo que hasta el idiota de Pettigrew se habría dado cuenta- ¡La madre que la parió! Y sonríe fingiendo inocencia... ¿.¿Cómo puede ser tan buena comediante?.?-. Pero, el qué...- mierda, se acerca y se pone a un palmo de mi cara. ¿Qué va a hacer?- ¡Es… un… secreto!-. Y me da golpecitos en la nariz, uno por palabra. ¡.¡Y sonríe de esa manera tan espeluznante!.!. ¡No le pega la sonrisa de niña buena, cuando es el demonio en persona! Merlín... y creo que hasta he podido ver el corazoncito al final de la frase... ¿Me estaré volviendo loco?_

_- Jiji... Bueno, nosotras creo que... mejor nos vamos y dejamos que pelees con tus demonios internos- maldita Evans... me da una palmadita en el hombro como si nada y se larga. Será hija de puta..._

_- O externos- la otra puntualizando. ¡.¡Mis demonios externos sois vosotras!.!-. Lo se. Es lo que pretendía- y me contesta a mi pensamiento susurrándome al oído. ¡.¡La madre que la parió!.!_

Sí. Y ahora estoy aquí, llevándole la cartera a la hija de puta de la pelirroja y esperando "ordenes directas" de la zorra de mi prima. ¿Cuando se a visto que yo, Sirius Black, tenga que estar en plan elfo doméstico de alguien de mi familia?

- ¡Siiiiiiiiriuuuuuuuus!- ¡.¡joder!.! Me da muy mal rollo que Bellatrix hable con ese tono repelente cantarín. Es como si un demonio tramara alguna travesura. Mierda... y ahora me sonríe perversa. ¡Y se acerca a mí otra vez!-. ¿No te había dicho ya... que lo que pretendía era ser tu demonio?

Ese susurro sí que ha dado miedo. La mirada que me lanza se me hace sádica. ¡Y ahora sonríe más!. ¡.¡Odio que me lea la mente!.!. ¡Así no puedo tramar nada para escaparme!

- Tranquilo, no vas a poder escaparte de mí con facilidad. Yo lo se todo- ¿y porqué me coge de la corbata ahora? Empieza a estirarme para que camine. ¡.¡Ni que fuera un perro!.!-. Vamos. Te queda un laaaaaaaaaaaargo día por delante- maldita zorra...-. A mis servicios, por supuesto.

No me lo puedo creer, es que es humillante. ¡Por culpa de ese maldito fídeo! Sí… la muy perra de Evans nos grabó a Bellatrix y a mí en… bueno, en pleno apogeo. Sí, por eso solo apareció al principio. Zorra de mierda…

Ahora, estoy completamente a merced de mi prima, ya que la finta, o como se llame, la tiene ella. Y claro… como esa cosa negra circule por todo Hogwarts… creo que adiós a mi reputación. Todos saben que no me acercaría a mi prima ni en un millón de años, sin embargo ahora tendré que estar un tiempo como su esclavo personal…

¿.¿He dicho alguna vez que ODIO a mi familia?.?

**--FIN--**


End file.
